A digidestined camping trip gone wrong
by RockyRobin38
Summary: Warning! Takari, sorato, (Whatever Izzy and yolei's pairing is called) and pretty strong Davis bashing, no death though


RockyRobin38: hey does anyone know why it's only my humour fics that get reviewed

RockyRobin38: hey does anyone know why it's only my humour fics that get reviewed?

Mimi: no sorry

RockyRobin38: o.k, seeing as the public out there like my humours so much, I'll do another one, and to the person that said they felt sorry for Davis in the last fic… two words

Izzy: oo, word games

RockyRobin38: screw you, no one likes Davis and it's very likely something nasty will happen to him in this fic

Davis: I resent that!

RockyRobin38: and this will also be a Takari, sorato and Kuoyako (Izzy and Yolei), also, thanks to everyone who sent in the names!, this fic is basically when the digidsestined go camping, (If anyone has a problem with that, send it to my email address so I can delete it), who feels like doing the disclaimer?

T.K: I'll do it! RockyRobin38 does not own Digimon (Listens to RockyRobin's angry moan) he does however own himself and whatever he chooses to put in this fic

RockyRobin38: On with the fiction!

A camping trip gone wrong

"Tai, get off the Goddamn phone! I need to call T.K and the others!" Kari shouted angrily

"Whoa, steady!" Tai shouted back and put down the phone, Kari immediately picked it up and dialled T.K's number

"Hello, Takashi residence, who's speaking?" came a very familiar voice

"It's me Mrs Takashi (In my fic T.K's mum and dad got back together), is T.K there?" Kari asked

"Just a minute Kari" She said, putting her hand over the phone and calling for T.K, after about 15 seconds T.K picked up

"Hi Kari!" T.K shouted down the line

"Hi T.K, have you got any plans for next week?" Kari asked

"Not really, what's up?" T.K answered and asked at the same time

"I was thinking of getting everyone to go camping with Tai and me, you wanna come?" Kari replied hopefully

"Yeah sure!, I'll just ask my mum" T.K said, and picked up about 2 minutes later

"Yeah I can come" T.K said, **Yes!** Kari thought

"See if Matt can come too, bye!" Kari said, and put the phone down, **Hmm, I still have to call Robin, Mimi, Cody, and Yolei of course, and Davis, (Imaginary shudder)** Kari thought, and picked up the phone to call Robin and Mimi's house

"Hello?" Robin picked up

"Hi Robin, hey do you and Mimi wanna come camping with me, Tai, T.K and the rest of us?" Kari asked

"Sure, I'll just ask Mimi if she wants to come" Robin said and after about 5 seconds he picked up again

"Yeah she's coming, when do we leave?" Robin asked

"Next week" Kari finished

"K, see you then!" Robin put down the phone, **Now for Cody** Kari thought, (A/N I'm just gonna skip this, basically everyone can come, and by some bizarre circumstance Jun comes to)

A week later….

"Hey Kari! Sorry were a little late" Robin apologised, then noticed that they were the first ones to get to the bus

"oops" Robin said, then Mimi came on the bus

"Hi guys!, and don't worry, we'll just shout at the last ones to get here" Tai said **Which will probably be Davis** He added to himself, Then Robin and Mimi sat down in the seats across from Kari

"I want the Window side!" Mimi shouted out, and Robin simply stepped out of the way and sat down next to her, then Matt, T.K and Sora stepped on

"Hi T.K!" Kari shouted out, and motioned for him to sit next to her, which he did, Matt and Sora sat in front of Robin and Mimi, well, I'll spare you the details, basically everyone arrives and Davis and Jun arrive about five minutes after everyone else, Jun sat next to Tai and Davis sat behind T.K and Kari

"You're a little late" Matt commented, and then the bus jolted and they were off, almost immediately Davis was acting like a prat, and spilt some juice over T.K's head

"Davis!" T.K shouted, Quickly taking off his hat, **Oh no, their arguing already?** Robin thought

"What? The Bus jumped and I spilt it T.J!" Davis said, Robin noticed the Vein on T.K's forehead

"erm, Davis, would it be okay if you just sat down till we get there?" Robin said, noticing that there was probably a rather large vein on his own forehead right now

"He started it!" Davis shouted, **Davis, I swear that if you mess this up for us all I'm gonna rip out your---** Robin nearly finished his thought when Kari calmed them down

"Davis! Settle down!" She shouted, and Davis quickly sat down, Kari looked at Robin's thankful expression

"Okay everyone, place your bets on how long it'll be till they argue again" Izzy shouted out, Yolei quickly bet 5 minutes and Jun bet 2 minutes

"So be it!" Izzy, the Bus journey went as planned and Davis and T.K managed to keep the arguing down to a minimum, and so eventually they got to their little camping spot

"Ahhh, now I know why I hate buses so much!" Robin Shouted, arching his back and stretching

"Oh come on, at least those two didn't argue that much" Yolei said, pointing at Davis and T.K

"Hmm, okay, it was better than some I admit" Robin gave in, and walked over to the register to say that there were 13 kids and teenagers staying at the camping grounds

"Okay, we've got anywhere that's free" Robin announced

"Great, let's go for some scenery!" Kari shouted, and led the way out of the cabin, and started to walk over in the direction that Robin thought was the direction of a small lake he had seen on the bus, so they kept walking until they got to a waterfall

"No offence Kari, but I don't think we could sleep here" Joe said, above the noise

"Let's go further down the river then" Kari replied, pointing, you guessed it, down the river

"Good idea" T.K said, starting to walk, they eventually came to a spot where they couldn't hear the waterfall,

"This really does remind me to much of the Digi world" Tai announced, and went to gather some firewood

(A/N oh shit!!!!! I've been struck by writer's block, okay the rest of this might not be as good as I had hoped!!!)

"Okay, let's see what we've all packed" Robin decided, everyone emptied their stuff

"let's see, change of clothing, frying pan, some uncooked stuff, the usual" Joe started

"Hmm, okay, I've got the same, but add a first aid-kit, Swiss-army knife, and matches" Robin said

"Same here, minus Swiss-army knife" T.K said, (A/N, I can't be bothered to do all this, so basically everyone's got clothes and various foodstuffs) and then Tai came back with a bundle of wood

"Great, you've got the wood, I'll get the fire going" Robin said, (A/N if you don't know how to make and control a fire, your as stupid as I was 5 months ago, so here it is, my guide to making fire ( I AM NOT A PYRO!!!!), if you already know then just skip it, first, make sure you carry some kind of fire starting apparatus, a match will do, then gather some DRY WOOD and rocks, if you still have a bit of trouble try getting some dead leaves, surround the area you want the fire in with Rocks, then put the Wood in, and then set fire to it, (Hint for pyros, if you have it, pour some petrol on it and it will go up a treat!) if you have no matches, lighter etc, you'll have to make like our ancestors and bang things together, for example, if you have a knife, scrape it HARD off some flint to make a few sparks, or there's the old Rubbing sticks together like hell method (I haven't had to try this method yet), anyway, end lecture, continue fiction!), Robin got the fire going

"How'd you know how to do that?" Mimi asked

"Don't ask me why, but I was really into this survival stuff when I was younger, anyway, what do we have to cook?" Robin asked

"I've got some bacon!" Joe shouted out

"I've got some buns and sausages" Cody was next

"Great!, I'll get those cooked" Robin said, **Hmm, survival genius and a cook, way to go Robin!** Mimi thought, and kissed him on the forehead as he took Joe's frying pan and spread some lard on it, then he put the bacon on and put the frying pan on top of the fire, then he did the same with Cody's sausages, then he noticed something

"Hey, where'd Kari and T.K go?" Robin asked, then found Davis quickly standing up and running off back up to the waterfall

"Oh-oh, I'd better go sort that out, Tai, when the bacon starts to sizzle turn it over, and when you do that, do the same with the sausages" Robin told him, and went off to catch up with Davis

"T.k?" Kari asked

"Yeah Kari?" T.K replied

"I… I… I think I'm in love with someone" Kari said, slowly, **Not me, then** T.K thought, and put on a sad face

"Who is it, Kari?" T.K asked, over the sound of the waterfall

"It's… it's.." Kari nearly finished her sentence when Davis crashed through the 

Bushes, but neither T.K nor Kari noticed

"You" Kari finished, and then she noticed Davis

"You… you chose him, why?" Davis asked, Kari rolled her eyes

"Because he's caring about others as well as me, and he's been there for me for a long time, and Davis… I'm sorry" Kari explained, but then Davis got even madder

"Well… well… If I can't have you, then no one can!" Davis shouted and in a blind rage he ran up to Kari to hit her, but was tackled from behind

"Davis, calm down!" Robin shouted, then got up, but Davis tripped him and went for Kari again, this time he was stopped by T.K

"Davis, what do you think your doing?" T.K said, blocking a punch, but as he knew, Davis was a street-fighter, Davis then kicked him hard in the groin, and T.K rolled on the floor in pain, Kari was now terrified as she saw him raise his fist to her and hit her on the side of the face, then Davis just kept punching away, as if it was his life-objective, but he was then pulled off by Robin, and Kari was crying and her face was red with fresh bruises 

"T.K, are you alright?" Robin asked T.K as he got up with a VERY painful look on his face; Robin caught a punch Davis threw at him

"Yeah…" T.K said

"Take Kari back to the camp" Robin told him

"Why? What are you going to do?" T.K asked

"TAKE KARI BACK TO THE CAMP, T.K" Robin told him again, T.K was about to argue even more but when he saw Robin's eyes, filled with hate for Davis, he gave up and took her back to camp, when Robin was sure T.K was gone, he turned to Davis

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, DAISUKE MOTOMIYA!" Robin shouted in a voice that scared Davis out of his mind

"I… I" Davis stuttered, Robin wasn't ready to go easy on him, not after he had just kicked one of his friends in the groin and beaten another of his friends

"You saw how much Kari and T.K loved each other? Pathetic" Robin told him

"But Kari loves me!" Davis shouted, **WTF!!!!** Robin thought

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!! YOUR EVEN THICKER THAN I WAS AT YOUR AGE!" Robin said in his voice

"Kari does not love you! She loves T.K, don't you get it?" Robin kept on

" T.K is not in love with Kari though!" Davis shouted

"Yes he does you idiot! Your lucky it was me that caught you and not Tai or Matt! If it was, you'd be lying on the ground within an inch of your life!, and if you were really in love with Kari! You'd be happy for her!" Robin continued

"I… I understand" Davis said, downheartedly

"Good then, right, I need you to come back to camp and if you even think about trying to split T.K and Kari up, I won't get in the way of Tai OR Matt, and don't speak unless your spoken to" Robin told him, and led the way, after about 2 minutes of walking, he turned round to see if Davis was there

"Oh shit" Robin exclaimed, and ran like hell back to camp

"Guys, we have a problem" Robin said as he returned

"No shit we have a Problem!" Matt shouted out, Robin could tell he was referring to Davis and Kari

"Firstly, is Kari okay?" Robin asked

"Yeah, I'm alright, what happened to Davis?" Kari replied, **even after what he did, she still sees him as a friend** Robin thought

"Alright, I didn't do anything to Davis except get him to explain what the hell he was doing, then have a bit of a go at him, but as we walked back to camp, he disappeared" Robin explained, slowly

"Well good, it's about time the little twerp got lost!" Tai shouted

"Tai, as much as we might want to, we can't leave a little kid like him in the woods all night" Matt explained, Tai calmed down then agreed

"I agree, we should all try to find him" Robin said, and was surprised at how many people offered to help

"All right, Izzy, you and Yolei will go back to the Registering office and tell them about it, we'll split into two and that should increase our chances of finding him, let's say, meet back here in about an hour?" Robin told them

"What if we get lost?" Joe asked, Robin thought for a minute

"Kari, you stay here with T.K, as to your question, just make sure you remember were you trod okay?" Robin told them, and so the group started to split up, Jun went with Tai, Sora went with Matt, Cody with Joe, Mimi with Robin, and Izzy and Yolei started to the Registering office, **I'm gonna get you all for what you did to me** Davis thought, behind the bushes, and started to the direction that Matt and Sora went

"Matt! Wait up!" Sora shouted

"What's the matter Sora? I thought you'd like this hiking stuff" Matt teased, and Sora punched him in the arm

"Ow!, you do hit quite hard you know?" Matt said, and Sora kissed him on the lips, they just stood there for a few moments, gazing into each other's eyes

"Sora, I love you" Matt said, Sora kissed him on the lips again

"I love you too, yama" Sora replied, and they kissed again, but Matt felt a sharp pain on the side of the head, and felt darkness overwhelm him

"Matt!" Sora shouted, then she fell unconscious herself, **Hmm, two down, 8 to go** Davis thought, and left them there, unconscious in each other's arms

"Ouch! Dammit!" Joe shouted as a twig thrashed his leg 

"Joe, you shouldn't swear so much—what the!" Cody nearly finished, as he was smacked round the head by a long branch, and he fell unconscious too

"Cody?"Joe said, and was treated to similar treatment

"Tai? Do you think he'll be okay?" Jun asked

"He's fine, he just needs to get over it, an---" Tai was immediately knocked down

"Tai?" Jun said, looking around, **Sorry about this, cous** Davis thought, and whacked her round the head

"you okay Mimi?" Robin asked

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, that's all" Mimi said

"Wanna rest?" Robin offered, Mimi sighed, and sat down on a log, Robin leaned against a tree

"I wonder where Davis is?" Mimi asked, **Ironic** Davis thought, and then leapt up and knocked her unconscious

"Mimi!" Robin ran towards her, but Davis swung the branch round and knocked him out, **Davis you little piece of---** Robin nearly finished, but felt himself become overwhelmed by the dark…

"Ugh…" Robin moaned, **Davis… oh Davis, you just crossed the line** Robin thought, then looked at Mimi

"Mimi!" Robin shouted and ran to her side, he put his ear to her mouth and hoped, **Yes! She's just unconscious!** Robin thought, and Robin was ecstatic when she woke up

"Mimi!" Robin shouted, kissing her on the lips, Mimi looked around in confusion

"What happened?" She asked, Robin suddenly got tense

"Well, it looks like Davis's gone mustang on us" Robin explained

"Davis? He wouldn't do that!" Mimi shouted out

"Hey, I saw him swing the Branch, babe" Robin said

"Well, whatever, I say we get back to camp, T.K and Kari are probably worried sick" Mimi replied, then looked at Robin's terrified face

"Oh shit, Davis's probably gone there already!" Robin grabbed Mimi's hand and ran back to the camp, where he saw Davis standing over Kari, who was bleeding from a cut on the face, T.K was lying unconscious nearby, he looked like hell

"Davis MOTOMIYA, YOU CROSSED THE LINE ASSHOLE!!!"Robin shouted out, and tackled him to the ground, Davis punched him in the face, causing him to reel back, but Robin was angry, and when he was angry, pain didn't matter to him **THIS LITTLE SHITHEAD'S GONNA PAY!** Robin thought, and punched him back, sending Davis sprawling, but Davis got up and pulled a flaming piece of wood out of the Fire, and charged at Robin, but Robin had a lot more sense than Davis, and when he got near enough, he quickly stepped out the way with his foot outstretched, Davis tripped and his head fell on a Rock, knocking him unconscious, Robin started to breath heavily, his adrenaline starting to thin out, Kari got up and hugged him

"Thank you Robin!" She shouted out, but Robin wasn't in the mood for thanks, and went to check on T.K, **Holy shit…** Robin thought, looking at T.K's arm, then checked if he was still breathing, he was, Robin sighed in relief, then the rest of the gang appeared

"WHERE IS THE LITTLE SHITHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai shouted out, Robin just pointed

"T.K!" Matt shouted running to his Brother with a horrified look on his face

"He's alright, but I'm worried about his arm" Robin explained, Joe walked over

"It's in pretty bad shape, but it will heal, in time" Joe said

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Robin heard Tai shout, walking over to Davis, his fist clenched, Robin quickly got up

"Tai… calm down" Robin told him, but Tai reached Davis's body, and started pummelling him, Robin Grabbed hold of Tai, only to get a Fist to the face, Robin fell back in pain, then Mimi slapped him

"TAI I KNOW WHAT Davis DID BUT ROBIN DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THAT! NOW STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE AND GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF!" Mimi shouted at him in a voice that made him shrink back in terror, then Tai went and sat down by himself, Robin noticed Cody sitting down with a scared look on his face

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Cody" Robin apologised

"It's not your fault" Cody said, then there was a rustle in the bushes as Izzy, Yolei, and a bunch of other people came through the clearing, Robin just looked at them

"Has the child been found?" One of them asked in a voice that was certainly used to giving orders

"Yes, that's him there" Robin said, pointing

"What happened?" The person asked

"He… tripped and fell on a stone as we were walking back to camp" Robin said in a fairly convincing voice, But he knew Izzy and Yolei could see through it

"Is he okay?" The bloke asked

"Apart from a few cuts and bruises, he's fine" Joe said

"Hey guys, I really don't have the heart for camping now, I say we head home" Matt said

"I've got nothing wrong with that, just so long as you take care" The big guy gave in, and the Group of people left, Izzy was straight on Robin's tail

"Okay, spill it, what happened here?" He asked

"We'll tell you on the bus home, I need a rest" Robin said, and so the group got on the bus that was conveniently heading their way, Mimi quickly went to the back and lay down, Davis was slumped onto a seat, T.K was put far away with Kari, Tai apologised to Jun and they sat together, Yolei leaned on Izzy's shoulder, Matt and Sora sat in each other's arms, Joe sat by himself and so did Cody, And Robin sat next to Mimi's head at the back, Mimi quickly moved up to use Robin's legs as a cushion, Robin bent down and kissed her on the lips, but they were interrupted by Izzy

"So what did happen?" He asked, Robin silently cursed him, but then explained, Izzy was shocked, confused and angry at the same time

"You mean Davis did all that?" Izzy asked

"Yeah, he's got some guts though, I'll give him that" Robin said, then gave a little chuckle when Yolei pulled Izzy to his seat and kissed him, Then Robin returned to Mimi, who was staring into his eyes hypnotically, Robin then lay down next to her so he was at head height with her, and kissed her on the lips, Mimi returned the kiss too, and slid a hand round the back of his neck, Robin then moved his arm round her torso, and kissed her again, this time she tried to slide her tongue into his mouth, Robin gladly let her in and let her explore his mouth, then he did the same to her

"Robin, I love you" Mimi said

"I love you to, my precious" Robin said, and let her fall asleep with her head on his, then Robin fell asleep too, though about 30 minutes later, he was woken up by;

"oh crap, what happened to me" Robin heard Davis, waking up, and walked over to sit next to him, Davis automatically tensed up

"Davis, you've hurt a lot of people today, including me because you hurt Mimi, now then, I suggest you shut up in case you wake Tai, because he has a very bad grudge against you right now, and believe me, if you hurt ANYONE in the group again, I promise you won't live to regret it, cause this is your last warning, if you do it again, I won't hold back a single inch" Robin warned him, and walked back to sit with Mimi, who had woken up

"What did you do?" She asked

"I gave him his last warning" Robin replied, and kissed her on the lips

"Go back to sleep Mimi, I'll try not to wake you" Robin told her, and she went to sleep with her head in his lap, Robin stayed awake to watch in case Davis tried anything, which he didn't because he went to sleep…

"Mimi! Wake up!" Robin whispered softly, and kissed her on the lips as she did so

"What's happening?" Mimi said, stretching

"Were home, come on, everyone's got off the bus already" Robin told her, and took her hand, and then they walked off the bus, Robin noticed Davis and T.K staring each other down

"Davis, go home" Robin simply said, Davis slumped off

"I hate that piece of trash" Tai hissed

"I know, I guess you all do" Robin said, looking at everyone's faces

"Well, I'm going home, I'll see you in school Kari!" Yolei shouted

"Good idea, I'm going home too" Robin said, and so the Digi-destined all walked home, Though Sora went with Matt and T.K went with Kari to see if she was okay, which left Mimi and Robin by themselves

"Come on Robin, we'd better go home too" She said

"Okay" Robin agreed, and, holding hands, they walked home together

End

RockyRobin38: Argh! Damn writer's block!

Mimi: so what took you so long, knowing you, you'd of had this up in fanfic.net in a day

RockyRobin38: school started…

Matt: ah, there's our answer, well, I'll be seeing ya all, Don't forget to R&R

RockyRobin38: hey! That's my Job to say that!


End file.
